He Is Coming
by TheLonelyGod
Summary: Loki is back at S.H.I.E.L.D. after failing to conquer the earth. The avengers pay him a visit and soon discover that Loki is just the beginning of their troubles. "He is coming," the trickster whispered.
1. Chapter 1: Coming Undone

**He Is Coming**

**A/n:** Inspired by the amazing fan fiction, provided courtesy of Booknerd101: **He Said Nothing**.

**Summary:** Loki is back at S.H.I.E.L.D. after failing to conquer the earth. Loki is temporarily imprisoned. The avengers pay him a visit and soon discover that Loki is just the beginning of their troubles. "He is coming", the trickster whispered. Just my thoughts of where they might go with the next movie.

**Disclaimer: **Thor and Avengers are not mine… Right guys.

**Tony: **You couldn't afford me.

**Thor: **You are most correct God of Loneliness

**Loki: **Just shut up, and get on with the story. You mewling quim!

**TheLonelyGod: **Dude, not cool.

* * *

Loki's breath came in short enraged bursts as he forced himself to pace back and forth, back and forth, his feet creating a steady rhythm as he tried to calm himself. To anyone watching, with the exception of Thor, who knew him too well after all this time to be fooled, it would simply look as if he was enraged by his recent loss to the Avengers. That was not what kept his feet in motion. He could not sit still, not now. For he had failed. No, he should be running as fast and far away as he could. Not that it would do him any good; there was no place he could hide, no way to escape, but still he felt he had to do something. Just sitting here would not fix his mistakes. There would be no redemption. He would come and when he found him, he would burn him. Loki had put his life in _his _hands and now he was going to have to pay the price. The finality of it all finally slowed his steps, and a strange calm settled over him as he came to a stop.

He took a deep breath to collect himself; he had an audience after all, and it simply would not do to show them how shaken, how utterly helpless he really was. No, certainly not. He slowly made his way to the center of his small cage and smiled up at his… 'friends'. People who were no doubt discussing his fate, even now. Pointless really, as there was only one place they could send him and it most certainly was not located on Midgard.

With nothing left to do but wait for the end to come, he smiled. He was terrified, but if he smiles, then he can be calm; then he can pretend he isn't coming undone. So he smiles ready to put on a wondrous show for the heroes. After all it will be his last, so it will have to be sublime. That thought alone is all that stops him from relenting to the madness desperately trying to consume him . He schools his expression into one of stony indifference, and waits for the show to begin in earnest. Four hours, thirty-seven minutes, and fourteen seconds later he is rewarded for his patience. The Avenger strides around the corner, purpose behind each step as She walks up to the glass enclosure. He greeted her with a curious glance, and a serene smile. His eyes dance with the mischievous glee that has earned him his godly name. He slowly raised his gaze to meet the ex-assassin's steely eyes before inquiring, "To what do I owe this… pleasure?"

Her again, it did not really surprise him. Who better to send in to discover if the trickster still had any machinations left to spring. Alas, he did not; his fun had ceased the moment that Green beast had decided to *SMASH!* him. His only consolation was that soon their fun would end as well. Shame he would not be there to see it. The whole affair left a bitter taste in his mouth but he grudgingly dismissed it. He had to focus, because right now he had a guest to entertain, and Miss Romanoff looked like she meant business.

* * *

**A/n:** So what did you guys think? Sorry about the cliff hanger, but I am just a bad person (gets mobbed by Loki's fan girl army). But I *pant* will have the next *pant* chapter up soon! So fear not. See that button? Yeah the one that says review. You should click it…

**Loki:** click it now you mewling quim!

Loki! Bad god! Bad god! You apologize right now!

**Loki:** No. I will not be bullied by the likes of you!

But really review. :3


	2. Chapter 2

**He Is Coming Chapter 1**

**A/n: **Yay, next chapters here! Sorry about the wait but it was not that long, right? I feel so loved; thx to all of you who reviewed or chose to favorite my story. You guys are awesome!

**Summary:**Loki is back at S.H.I.E.L.D. after failing to conquer the earth. The avengers pay him a visit and soon discover that Loki is just the beginning of their troubles. "He is coming", the trickster whispered. Just my thoughts of where they might go with the next movie.

**Disclaimer:**Thor and The Avengers are not mine… Isn't that Right!

**Loki:** Why should I waste my time on matters concerning a filthy heathen like you, mortal?

**Natasha/TheLonelyGod: **{share devious look} Hulk, Smash.

**Banner/Hulk: **GRRRAAAAAHHHRR!

**Loki: **Oh gods, not again!

**Banner: **But truly, none of this belongs to TheLonelyGod except the idea itself.

**Loki: ***Groan*

**Showtime!**

* * *

Her again. It did not really surprise him. Who better to send in to discover if the trickster still had any machinations left to spring. Alas, he did not; his fun had ceased the moment that Green beast had decided to *SMASH!* him. His only consolation was that soon their fun would end as well. Shame he would not be there to see it. The whole affair left a bitter taste in his mouth but he grudgingly dismissed it. He had to focus, because right now he had a guest to entertain, and Miss Romanoff looked like she meant business.

"Decided to send me back to Asgard to face 'justice', excited to be done with the villainous trickster?" he ventured.

"Not yet" she replied, clearly unfazed. "We still have a few details to discuss…"

Of course not, he thought. Mortals were such predictable creatures, so… trite. What Thor saw in them he would never know. Growing impatient with the niceties, he returned his attention to the agent and decided to halt her meaningless prattle "What. Do you. Want?" he demanded pointedly. She smiled satisfied she had gotten a response from him already with so little effort. "Damn", he thought, annoyed that she had already gained the upper hand.

She replied offhandedly, "Me? I don't want anything."

"Right", he thought resisting the urge to roll his eyes. He waited for the inevitable _but_ and was not disappointed when she continued, "But, Thor informed us that you are acting… strangely. He believes something may be _bothering_ you." Surprised by his '_brothers_' astuteness his eyes widened ever so slightly, but otherwise he managed to smother his surprise before it betrayed him further. Taking his silence as confirmation she pushed " Personally, I think you're sulking; you gave it your all, and you lost to us 'pathetic mortals'. We saved the world, decimated your army, and stuck your sorry ass in here." He couldn't stop it. Despite his best efforts to stifle it, a laugh edged with all the hysteria of the past few hours slipped past his lips.

**~Natasha's POV~**

Well, that was unsettling. She had expected derisive remarks about how pitiful and beneath him their whole race was, not maddened cackling; maybe he had finally lost what little sanity he had left. Natasha eyed him bemusedly before asking "Mind telling me what's so funny? I'm afraid I missed the joke."

"You're the joke!" he jeered making his way up to the glass, "Do you honestly believe you 'Heroes' saved anyone?" "Jackpot", she thought, let's talk about that. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure that rescuing earth from your insane plans counts as saving. That is unless you have something more planned?" she mused.

All traces of humor left his face, and he broke eye contact, suddenly appearing more interested in his hands than in their conversation. That hit a nerve, she observed. Perhaps Thor was right. Maybe something was bothering the deranged god. He hissed darkly, more to himself than to the agent in front of him, "It's not me you should be worried about." Okay, she did not know what she had expected to hear, but that was definitely not it.

"What do you mean?" she pressed, no longer sure if she wanted to hear the answer but determined to find it all the same. Loki started. Apparently realizing what he had just revealed; he turned sharply, a flurry of leather and fabric swishing around him as he expertly removed himself from the situation. He made his way back to the middle of his glass prison, and there he remained, back facing obstinately towards the now slightly bewildered agent. Alarm bells sounded in her head. It wasn't her imagination, he definitely seemed, perturbed. Was he scared? If she hadn't had suspicions before, she sure as hell did now. "_It's not me you should be worried about…"_ she ran his statement through her head once more as she tried to decipher everything that it could possibly mean. It raised countless questions, most importantly; if not him, then what should they be worried about? She wanted to demand answers, but the god had apparently decided he'd said enough, and she did not think she would be able to learn more from him, not now that his slip up had put him on guard. No, she would get nothing from him now. With that in mind, she decided, at least for now, she would report back what she had learned to the others and then they could decide what to do next. She hesitated only a moment more before leaving the god to his thoughts and his madness.

This was troublesome, if the trickster was indeed serious and not just playing with them for his own sick pleasure, then whatever _**it**_was must be damn scary if _**it**_ put 'The Mighty God" Loki' on edge. A feat she had quickly learned was not easy to accomplish. She had never in the short time she'd known him seen the trickster so unsettled before. As she rejoined the others a feeling of unease settled in her stomach. This was not good.

**~Loki's POV~**

He cursed himself for being so careless. He had let his emotions get the better of him, and now they knew. Knew that the ever cunning trickster was… afraid. The thought was enough to make his stomach churn in disgust. How had he let this happen? It was just, disgraceful. How had he, one whose trade was deception, allowed that minx to best him… again. Thor, virtuous as ever, would demand action, vowing to protect his '_brother_'. Naïve fool. The others, who would not give a damn about protecting him, would concern themselves with extracting answers from the god about his ominous promulgation.

"Vexing altruists", he seethed as he brought a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose. He released a shaky breath, and tried futilely to dispel the sense of overwhelming dread that threatened to consume him. He chuckled bitterly, what did it matter anyway? Nothing he did could save him, not now. The hopelessness of it all nearly drove him to his knees. Unsure of his continued ability to stand, he made his way to the bed, if one could call the steel divan firmly secured to one of the glass walls, a bed. He deposited himself gracefully, before meticulously lowering his head into to his tenuous hands. His mind traveled back to the meeting with the Chitauri, "You think you know pain?" he whispered, "**He** will make you long for something, so. Sweet." He felt the overwhelming urge to run away, return; and go where? He reminded himself bitterly that even if he did run there would be no place for him to go, no home for him to return to, no place he truly belonged. He was a monster and monsters had no place in any world. He sat there for hours? Days? he did not know and he did not care, he just wanted to be left alone with his misery.

The universe apparently did not care to heed his wish. "Have a bad day?" The billionaire asked, sarcasm and mock concern oozing from every syllable. The god slowly detached his face from his hands and lifted his head only to come face to smirking face with none other than Tony Stark. "Oh joy…"

* * *

**A/n: **So there you guys go; another chapter. Sorry that it is so short, but I prefer quality over quantity. :3 I promise, for those who don't know, I'll get to who _**He **_is soon. So REVIEW please, and hopefully I will have more for you soon. Until then…

**Tony: **Anyone up for Shawarmas? There's this place just around the corner; never tried it before, but I've heard its amazing. Anyone? Hello? Fine, but don't come whining to me when you all get hungry!


	3. Chapter 3

**He Is Coming Chapter 2**

**A/n:** I'm back! I am particularly fond of this chapter, but that's because writing Tony Stark is a blast! This chapter is a bit more humorous then the previous, but there is still some angst. Just not much, what can I say Tony Stark and angst really don't mix. Once again I wanted to thank all of you who took the time to review. I appreciate it more than you could ever realize, so thank you.

**Summary:** Loki is back at S.H.I.E.L.D. after failing to conquer the earth. The avengers pay him a visit and soon discover that Loki is just the beginning of their troubles. "He is coming", the trickster whispered. Just my thoughts of where they might go with the next movie.

**Disclaimer:** Avengers is not mine.

**Tony:** 12% of it is yours

**TheLonelyGod:** Really!

**Tony:** No, but that would be cool wouldn't it?

**Loki:** That was just cruel. I approve! There may yet be hope for you Stark.

**TheLonelyGod:** o_0 Hulk!

**Loki/Tony:** Oaah! Sorry! Forgive the mortal! Hulk no Smash!

**Hulk:** humph! Puny God.

**And so it continues…**

* * *

The universe apparently did not care to heed his wish. "Have a bad day?" the billionaire asked, sarcasm and mock concern oozing from every syllable. The god slowly detached his face from his hands and lifted his head only to come face to smirking face with none other than Tony Stark.

"Oh joy… come to threaten me once more?" he replied snidely.

**~Stark's POV~**

Well, isn't he just peachy, Tony thought. "No. Done plenty of that. Just thought I'd drop by. Wouldn't want you to get lonely, and I certainly don't want to come off as an ungracious host." he chatted conversationally. "So how are you doing? You know, besides for…" he gestures vaguely to Loki's enormous glass prison before continuing. "Thirsty, hungry maybe? Want a newspaper? Yankees beat the Red Sox, it was a great game." He pauses, "No… well then, how about we discuss whatever the hell it is that's got you so **scared**." he states bluntly, taking care to place emphasis on the last word. To his credit the alien… god, whatever he is, doesn't look impressed in the slightest, only angered by Tony's tactless comment. Not quite looking himself Loki begins to massage his temples, and an exasperated and somewhat panic stricken sigh slips from his silver tongue. He fixes a sinister smile on his face and locks gazes with the playboy philanthropist. "That's just creepy" Tony thinks to himself.

Loki addresses Stark as though trying to impart some knowledge to a very amusing, very stupid child. "You should not take this so lightly. It is not some insignificant matter that you can will away with satire and clever quips!"

"Oh really?" Tony thinks. Challenge accepted. "Well if _**It's**_ as 'scary' as you, then I am quivering in my awesome turbo charged iron boots." he mocks, "Let me guess. _**It's**_ the Stay Puffed Marshmallow man come to destroy us all." Sensing Loki's confusion he added "Never seen Ghostbusters then?" He is rewarded with silence and a surly sneer, more than a match for any enraged predator. "I'll take that as a no" he decides. This was getting old, not that he didn't love the sound of his own voice, but right now… It looks like this called for desperate measures.

"Come on give me a hint or something; I'll bring you Shawarmas," he bargains. He was fairly certain that the god would not be swayed by the offer of something so insignificant, but it was worth a try. "It's actually surprisingly fantastic." Silence. "You do eat don't you? I mean, I know you're a god 'above all us mere mortals' but you still have to get hungry… right?" Mercifully Loki intervenes, adopting the tone he had used in Stark towers during their last _'talk'_, "You might live longer if you stop doing that."

"Doing what?" he dead-pans "offering you food, you know that thing you need to survive?"

"No." The god said slowly " You'll live longer if you stop referring to **him** as **it**." Tony rakes his mind back a few minutes, Stay Puffed marshmallow man, _**it**_; right.

"Okay him it is." he conceded. "Well" he says deciding to offer some advice of his own, "If you really didn't want to share with the class, you should have thought twice before teasing our friendly neighborhood spy with that little… warning of yours." Silence greets him. He shoves his hands in his pockets and tries not to think about how awkward this could potentially be. When he looks up next it takes all of his willpower not to jump out of his skin. The mischievous god has apparently decided that standing **TWO FLIPPING INCHES** away from the billionaire would be fun! The billionaire disagrees.

Loki scrutinizes Stark gazing into his eyes; inspecting them, searching for something on the heroes face. "Spooky," Stark thinks, now feeling thoroughly creeped out. Loki, seemingly satisfied with what he finds there, drawls "Indeed."

"So" Tony said, gesturing with his hands in a way that said whatcha goanna do now? Hopefully back the hell off, he thinks to himself.

**~Loki's POV~**

Loki was growing quite agitated with this cretin. Why should he waste a second of his time on a pathetic excuse for existence like him? They were all beneath him, even now. Why should he tell them anything? It was not as if they could change his fate. It would not benefit him in the slightest. Surely they saw that; maybe they just didn't care. As if reading his mind Stark asks "Wondering what's in it for you?" In actuality it was probably more of a statement than a question.

It was a shame really, under different circumstances he might have really been enjoying himself. It was an intriguing conversation and Stark was a most surprising individual, for a mortal. "Well since were both intelligent…" he seems to struggle for a moment trying to find an apt description for the both of them. They wait in silence before he finally finishes "beings. I'm sure we can figure something out." Loki is bewildered. Did they truly believe that they could help him, after all he had done? Were they really all so foolish, so desperate to discover what he meant that they would negotiate with him? Surely not. No, he was being foolish for even entertaining such a fanciful idea. They could not change anything. But why not. Why not let them experience the fear, share in the hopelessness. Why not make them suffer as much as he undoubtedly would. It would give him a chance, if nothing else, to entertain himself a bit before he met his end. They could not help him, he knew that; but, it would be interesting to see them try. Perhaps if he was going to die he could at least take those insufferable nuisances with him.

He found his voice at last. " He is coming," the trickster whispered vehemently. "He will tear you and your precious earth asunder. He will annihilate every being in all the nine realms down to the last… ant." he leaves out the part about how there was nothing they could do to stop him, believing it best if he saved that for… later.

**~Stark's POV~ **

That was a very specific hint. Definitely not the Stay Puffed Marshmallow man then. "Um, that's… informative." Stark stammers. Was that terror that had flashed through his eyes, Tony ponders briefly? The thought of someone actually scaring that Looney Toon sends a shiver down his spine. He dismisses it though, because it actually worked; they had sent him, of all people, in to pry more details from the trickster and it had actually worked! His mind starts racing a mile per minute; now what the hell was step two?

"Well I'm just goanna go then if that's all… So um, Shawarmas right? Uh sit tight and someone will bring that later…" he trails off realizing the god is no longer listening; opting instead to pace back and forth in his small holding cell, deep in thoughts only he is privy to. Tony turns and saunters triumphantly back towards where his friends are waiting. He contemplates; just how on earth am I going to snag Rock of Ages here his Shawarmas. "J.A.R.V.I.S." Tony calls summoning his computer friend.

"Yes?"

Want to help me hustle up some Shawarmas, I owe someone."

Polite as ever J.A.R.V.I.S. responds, "and how sir, do you plan to have the Shawarmas delivered to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Top Secret containment facility."

"I'll figure something out." he counters good naturedly, "So what do you say?"

"I do not believe that I have a choice sir." the computer responds curtly.

"Astute as always buddy." Tony confirms.

"Thank you sir."

* * *

**A/n:** There you have it folks the wonderful Tony Stark! I posted this chapter faster than I thought possible for me, so I hope you enjoyed. What did you think? I really want to know! Well hopefully I will update again soon. Bye!

**Loki:** Oh sure he's wonderful, but whenever I accomplish something truly magnificent I get called crazy!

**Thor:** Brother, that is because your definition of "magnificent" is leveling a city block in under ten minutes…

**Loki:** I fail to see the point.

**Tony: **Don't forget about him "enlightening" people with his glow stick of destiny.

**Thor/Loki: **Stay out of this, it is none of your concern!

**Tony:** *pouts*

**Review!**

**The more I get, the faster I will update.**

**:3**


	4. Chapter Thor aka 4

**He Is Coming Chapter 3**

**A/n: **Hey guys, back again! This chapter was the hardest for me to write because I wanted it to be genuine. This chapter is kind of... oh who am I kidding, it is full of brotherly angst, which, lets be honest, totally rocks. In a depressing sort of way. On another, brighter note; Thank you for all the stellar reviews. To me, each one is like receiving a hug from Loki, (that does not end in my ultimate demise!) So, thanks for all the hugs! :3 Last thing, I promise. There are a few flashbacks in this chapter. I identify the major one, and there are some smaller ones that follow; but fear not, they are italicized so you

should not have too much trouble with finding them. Okay, done!

**P.S. **Sorry, but there is one more thing. In the main Flashback, Thor and Loki are in their mid to late teens. Now I am done.

**Summary: **Loki is back at S.H.I.E.L.D. after failing to conquer the earth. The avengers pay him a visit and soon discover that Loki is just the beginning of their troubles. "He is coming", the trickster whispered. Just my thoughts of where they might go with the next movie.

**Disclaimer: **Avengers does not belong to me. But someday when I am a billionaire, it will be mine!

**Tony: **That's the spirit…

**Banner: **Tony, don't encourage her.

**Loki: **Why? I find it most amusing.

**Thor: **Brother!

**Loki: **Stop calling me that! You sentimental oaf!

**Thor: ***sniff, whimper…*

**Banner: **Uh-Oh. Here buddy, Have some…(consults list of foods the god favors) Pop Tarts!

**Tony: **We don't have any Pop Tarts!

**Banner: **Well, _Billionaire_, go buy some!

**Tony: **Oh, right…

**Loki: **You mortals truly are hopeless.

_**No man chooses evil because it is evil; **_

_**he only mistakes it for happiness,**_

_**the good he seeks.**_

**~ Mary Wollstonecraft**

* * *

Thor stood in front of his brothers glass prison, arms crossed deep in thought; Shawarmas resting at his feet. Stark had insisted he bring it, saying that he had promised the god and that he could not wait to see Loki's face when Thor presented it to him. Thor frowned as he mulled over what his brother had said, the look of sheer terror that had flashed in his eyes before he managed to carefully reconstruct the calm mask he always wore. It was that look, that terror, that brought him here now. The thought of anything existing that actually, truly frightened his mischievous brother deeply troubled Thor. Still he did not know what his comrades expected of him. Loki would tell Thor nothing. As much as he desired to help his brother, his assistance was not wanted and would not be welcome.

Even when they were but children, Loki always resisted Thor's aid. He had insisted on dealing with his troubles alone, even then. There was only one instance in Thor's memory when he could recall his brother willingly accepting his comfort.

-FLASHBACK -

_Thor was in his bed chambers. It had been a long day filled with training and he was exhausted. His eyes growing heavy, they closed without resistance and he succumbed to peaceful oblivion._

_A scream rang out through the palace of Asgard "What was that?" Thor wondered still dazed from his rude awakening not moments ago. "I'm sure the guards can handle it…" Thor decides, longing to return to sleep. But slowly, almost painfully so, his mind pieces together what he had just heard, and where it had come from. A scream, he realized, that had come from… Loki's chambers! Finding himself suddenly very alert and very worried for his brothers safety, Thor tumbled out of bed, and just for good measure, grabbed Mjolnir before making his way to his brothers room. _

_He cautiously cracked the door open and peered into his brothers room searching for the would-be intruder. To his dismay and slight confusion all he saw was his aforementioned brother sitting up stock still, terror dancing through his eyes as he tried to calm himself from the… nightmare, he had just escaped. Understanding dawned on Thor and he decided to make his presence known by questioning, " Loki is everything alright?" He paused a minute waiting in silence for his brothers response. When none came he pushed on " I heard you… scream." he explained. Silence greeted him and Thor wondered what he was doing here. Surely his brother did not require his presence; after all they were no longer children. Voicing his brothers thoughts Loki chided "Brother, I am not a child anymore. I am perfectly capable of handling this myself."_

_He decided to take his leave, so as not to embarrass either of them further. He had only taken one step when Loki's scream returned to his mind, the sound of it so … frightened? No, not frightened, forsaken, lonely, as is if he fully expected no one would come to save him. Thor chuckled, dismissing the dark thought. He turned back towards his brother and announced "yes, but that does not mean you have to, cow." Thor expected this to get a rise out of his brother, as it always did when he insulted his brothers helmet, but he was met only with silence._

_He took a deep breath to steady himself and tried again. "Nightmare?" he inquired stepping in through the doorway, stopping in front of his shaken sibling. Loki buried his head in his hands looking as if he was trying to forcibly erase whatever horror had disturbed him so deeply. Thor, unsure of what to do next, sat down, placing himself by his younger brothers side. He, intending to offer comfort through his sheer presence alone, was considerably shocked when Loki lunged at his brother, twining his spindly arms around him. Nestling into his brother's toned muscles. His head came to rest over Thor's heart and he muttered, his voice still slightly trembling with fright, "Yes." _

"_Brother?" Thor questioned, unsure how to ask, " What was it that frightened you so?" Thor realizing Loki had no intention of answering grabbed his brothers shoulder and pulled him back so that they were looking into each others eyes. His brother muttered, clearly disturbed by events that had transpired in his 'dream', "I killed you." _

"_WHAT?" Thor thundered. "I killed you. With my own two hands. I wanted to do it. I enjoyed it. I slaughtered everyone… Mother, F-father" he takes a moment to compose himself before continuing, "I was alone, and it was by my own doing. I was like a monster. Just as evil as the frost giants. I was alive… but my heart, was dead. I found you and then I was screaming your name, begging you to wake up and…" He trails off figuring Thor knew the rest. Thor is horrified, what a ghastly nightmare. He had wanted to deal with this by himself? No one should have to deal with something so unsettling alone, even if it was but a dream. "As you can see" Thor assures his brother, "I am very much alive." _

"_Yes" Loki said, adopting a sarcastic tone, "I can see that." but it was a far cry from his usual mischievous nature. "Should I stay?" Thor asked concerned. "No" The younger replied. Thor readied himself to leave respecting his brothers wishes, when Loki added "But… I would like it if you did." Thor smiled and shifted his position so that he was staring at the ceiling, Loki beside him opting to do the same. "So" Thor ventured, "Did I fight valiantly?" Loki peered at him questioningly for a moment before responding "You were reckless, relying on your strength and Mjolnir. As always, it served you well; but in the end I easily bested you," he announced somewhat smugly. "Ha" Thor bellowed indignantly, "I am not reckless, I simply prefer… a more… direct approach." _

"_Yes, I suppose charging in, screaming at the top of your lungs; swinging your hammer like a man possessed, is fairly direct." They spend the rest of the night like that, exchanging barbs, and though they never spoke of it again after; it becomes a memory they both cherish, and would remember fondly for the rest of time…_

-END FLASHBACK-

Thor forces his mind back to the present and the issue at hand. Surely, this whole venture was foolishness. Loki was not that scared child from long ago. They had changed, all of them. He sincerely doubted that he could reach his brother, make him see sense. No one could reach his brother where he was now, unless Fury's words to him on the Heli-Carrier returned. When he had voiced his doubts on his presence affecting his brother, enough to make him reveal his plans, to cause him enough pain to let some useful information slip; Fury had offered up the following wisdom _"a lot of guys think that, until the pain starts." _He wondered, was what Fury said about his brother true?

How did the good doctor and Stark phrase it? _"He does love you. You know that right?" Banner asked, sensing his dark mood "What?" Thor said taken by surprise. "Yeah I know," Stark joined in, " it threw me for a loop too, but he does. It might be one of Reindeer Games' only redeemable qualities." the billionaire joked. "I think you are mistaken. My brother harbors nothing but resentment towards me," Thor argued. Tony looks up from the invention he is working on currently, "That just proves Banner's point." Tony countered. "Whatever do you mean?" Thor questioned. " Well, he hates you." Tony stated bluntly. Thor walks to Stark and, towering over him, growls "Consider your next words carefully, friend." _

"_No." Banner interjects, hastily moving to diffuse the situation "What he means is, well to put it simply. Love and indifference are anathema to each other and Loki is anything but indifferent towards you." Banner clarified_

Thor returned his attention to his brother and began to study him anew. The words of his friends played through his head once more. Could what they said be true? Was his friend, his brother, still in there somewhere.

Loki still paces as he had been when Stark had departed hours ago, but finally he stills, seeming to sense Thor's presence, at last. Loki eyes him coldly for a moment before donning the cold smile Thor knew all to well. Thor approached the would-be king. Loki follows suit and moments later they're standing face to face, only glass separating them. Thor, as always, is the first to break the silence as he greets him, "Brother." Loki's eyes darken with distaste, but Thor determined as always pushes on. This foolishness would end, now. "We need to talk."

**~Loki's POV~ **

Six steps forward. Stop. Reverse. Six steps back. Repeat. This is madness, sheer lunacy; calm down he tells himself. Six steps forward. Stop. Reverse. Six steps back. Repeat. His mind once again ventures to the conversation with the Chitauri _"If you fail, if the tesseract is kept from us..." the Chitauri hissed. _No! He forced his mind away from the poisonous thoughts. Six steps forward. Stop. Reverse. Six steps back. Repeat. Yes focus on the steps he told himself.

Though he was unwilling to admit it, his conversation with the man of iron had... unsettled him. Even the mere mention of _**Him**_ was enough to chill him to the core of his already frozen bones, to send terror coursing through his veins… He abruptly stops, suddenly feeling ill at ease. It takes him a moment to place the feeling, but in a moment recognition sparks. He had company once more. Oh, and it was the soon to be king of Asgard. He internally curses himself for allowing his thoughts to occupy his attention so fully that he had not noticed the god's arrival.

He replaces his distaste with his best, most venomous smile. Thor walks towards the barrier stopping mere inches from the glass and Loki comes to meet him. He waits, Thor gazes back at him, distaste shimmering in his eyes. What was this? Had he finally accepted the truth finally realized that they were not family, nor could they ever be? At that, a twinge of some emotion stirs in his chest. Painful and bitter, all consuming. It feels as though someone rips his heart out and leaves him there to bleed. But, in no more than a few moments it is crushed, dissolved back into the nothingness from which it had come. So what if it was true? Perhaps Thor had finally come to his senses.

"Brother" Thor greeted. Obviously not. "We need to talk."

* * *

**A/n:** I'm sorry! I know it is really mean to leave you hanging, but this chapter is extremely long so I separated it into two parts. Anyhoo… Today, June 8th, is my birthday! So you should review my story. Yes I know that is a low blow, but it's my birthday so I don't care! The Next chapter should be up soon, who knows; maybe if I get enough reviews I'll even post it tomorrow. (Hint! Hint!)

**Rogers: **Avengers assemble! We have a mission! To celebrate TheLonelyGod's birthday!

**Avengers: **Okay, awesome!/ we'll order Shawarmas./ we must feast!

**Thor:** Brother?

**Loki: **May your inevitable demise not come this day…

**Thor: **Brother!

**Loki:** Callou, Callei, oh Frabjous day**. **Happy Birthday… you pathetic mortal.

**TheLonelyGod: **Dreams do come true! Ehehehe, he said day.

**Review!**

**:3**


	5. Chapter Thor aka 4 part 2

**He Is Coming Chapter # Thor(4)**

**A/n:** Hey, here is the next chapter as promised. It was not quite one day but it was pretty darn close. Thanks for the patience and the reviews, I really appreciate it! This is the second part of chapter # Thor(4). **He** is finally revealed!

**Summary:** Loki is back at S.H.I.E.L.D. after failing to conquer the earth. The avengers pay him a visit and soon discover that Loki is just the beginning of their troubles. "He is coming", the trickster whispered. Just my thoughts of where they might go with the next movie.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avengers, but I do own a box of Pop Tarts.

**Thor: **God of Loneliness, can we perhaps trade?

**Loki: **No! No! Absolutely not! I will not be owned by the likes of her.

**Thor: **But Brother, she is in possession of Pop Tarts.

**Loki: **No! Now come, we are returning to Asgard…

**Shall we? Let's shall!**

* * *

He internally curses himself for allowing his thoughts to occupy his attention so fully that he had not noticed the god's arrival.

He replaces his distaste with his best, most venomous smile. Thor walks towards the barrier stopping mere inches from the glass and Loki comes to meet him. He waits, Thor gazes back at him, distaste shimmering in his eyes. What was this? Had he finally accepted the truth finally realized that they were not family, nor could they ever be? At that, a twinge of some emotion stirs in his chest. Painful and bitter, all consuming. It feels as though someone rips his heart out and leaves him there to bleed. But, in no more than a few moments it is crushed, dissolved back into the nothingness from which it had come. So what if it was true? Perhaps Thor had finally come to his senses.

"Brother" Thor greeted. Obviously not. "We need to talk."

"You spoke of knowledge I could not begin to imagine, worlds whose existence I could never perceive," Thor recounted. "Is this _**He **_you speak of_**,**_ the one who put these poisonous thoughts into your head, from one of these worlds?" Thor finished.

**~Thor's POV~**

Loki averts his gaze, anger pulsing in his emerald irises. Thor continues "Tell me who _**He**_ is, end this foolishness now! Let us help you. Loki scoffs, taking a few steps away from the glass. He turns suddenly "You can't help me, you won't even be able to help yourselves!" he accused. "You underestimated us once before" Thor warned, "do not make the mistake of doing so again. We are not as weak as you would believe. Whoever it is who dares threaten you, dares threaten all of us; he will have to face the might of Mjolnir and the combined forces of the Avengers. We will not sit idly by as he destroys innocent lives, rest assured."

Loki clapped "Nice speech" he mocked, "but ennobling words won't save you when the time comes."

"You keep imparting ominous threats, yet when questioned further on the matter you seem content with silence. Enough of these games! We will speak of this matter now!" Thor bellowed, quickly growing frustrated with his brother and his cryptic responses. This was folly why had he ever believed he would achieve anything here; it was as he had told his friends, his brother would tell him nothing.

**~Loki's POV~**

Loki remained silent, staring at Thor with thinly veiled hate. How dare he! What right did he have to pass judgment on him. He could not begin to fathom the fate which awaited them all. Did he not sense that they were, all of them, doomed? Perhaps he would tell him more, watch as the prince squirmed. Let him grasp the full spectrum of the horrors that lie in store. "Thanos." he announced slowly, taking the time to pronounce each syllable. Thor just gaped at him, not yet fully able to process what

Loki had just voiced. Instead he dumbly echoed, "Thanos?" Giving a curt nod, Loki continues. "Yes, and he has plans that will leave the nine realms in ruins."

"What have you brought upon us brother? " Loki was angered by his brother's words but grudgingly chose to ignore them and continue "We had a deal, Earth for the tesseract" he muttered darkly "but I did not uphold my end... Do you not understand? you may have won the battle, but you cannot hope to win the war. He is neither Æsir or Jötunn

or any other race seen in the nine realms. He possesses a terrible ancient power the likes of which I have never experienced before. He has but one goal, to bring about an everlasting 'peace.' He plans to do this by destroying all and replacing it with his universal rule and he has the power and the means to succeed. Any who oppose him will surely perish. He is Thanos the Destroyer and he is coming. He provided the Chitauri armada and powered my scepter."

"Then we have already faced his power and emerged victorious." Thor summarized. "No! The power he gifted me was but a fraction of his true strength! There is no way to defeat him; he will come and all shall fall before him," Loki said, growing more frantic with every word. "Thanos will win. To fight against that truth is futile. Can't you see that?," he asks desperately? His breaths begin coming to him in ragged bursts, heaving in and out savagely. He is losing control and he does not care. "There are no means to prevent his ultimate victory; You won't escape; there is no crevice, no barren moon where he cannot find you. All your nightmares will break free; you cannot protect your precious earth and you cannot save me. You are a fool _Odin son_ to think yourself a match for him!" There are tears brimming in his eyes and every emotion he' s been suppressing makes itself known. "You cannot be the hero. Not this time!" he storms, "Even you the Mighty Thor, will be helpless as he destroys that which you fight so 'valiantly' to protect; Even Asgard, the Realm Eternal, shall fall." A single tear streams down his face as he turns, pounding his fist against the glass. "And when he comes, he will not kill us, not all of us. Those unfortunate enough to survive will, when he finishes with them, wish for something so sweet as death," he finishes, seething with rage. Thor remains impassive. What's the matter with him, Loki wonders, enraged? Why does he not defend himself? He wants Thor to be incensed, to roar with the thunder he is so well known for. To call him a coward, tell him he is nothing but a deluded monstrosity. To curse his name. For it is what he deserves. He yearns for his brothers hatred, anything besides that damnable forgiveness; that unconditional love of his. It drives him to madness; he despises them, those feeble mortals, his wretched 'family,' absolutely hated them, because… because he hated himself, hated the monster he had fashioned himself into. He had fallen so far, and now it was too late. He could never go back after everything he had done. He did not want to go back, back to live in the shade of his brother's greatness. They would never recognize his true potential if he stayed in Asgard. No, he would not return, not until he had earned their respect, until he showed them once and for all that he truly was his brothers equal. He is dragged from his thoughts by his… Thor's voice. Thor asks quietly "Has your hate truly blinded you so completely. Why do you insist on doing this alone" Thor reaches up laying his hand on the glass spreading his fingers over it's cool surface. He speaks slowly, voice teeming with emotion. " I know you are frightened Loki, and that you believe you must face this alone." His voice breaks, filled with unbridled emotion, "but you do not have to," he smiles "Cow…" it's a silly nickname, one that rightfully should have no place in their life, not anymore; but the meaning behind the word is not lost on either of them. "Thanos will not harm you, not as long as I breathe and am able to fight, as long as Mjolnir is at my side. And even if it's power is lost to me, I will protect you and stand by your side. You will not face this alone, not this time." Loki is paralyzed, his brain unable to process the torrent of emotions assaulting him. All his anger and his despair drain from him, leaving behind the shattered remnants of a brokenhearted child. Only his loneliness remains. The only thing preventing him from crashing to his knees and finally breaking inside. For a moment he forgets all his slights, the betrayal he has suffered at the hands of his so called family. He allows himself to forget that these are his enemies, and that he hates them, that he is nothing but a monster and a mistake; unwanted, with no place he can call home. In that moment they are brothers once more. He carefully and tenderly deposits his hand on the glass letting it come to rest opposite his brother's. So close, yet like many things in his life, it was simply out of his reach. He whispers brokenly, so quietly that he is certain his brother is straining to hear. He wants to beg for his brothers forgiveness, to apologize a thousand times over, but he does not. Instead he whispers coldly "I am certain now, not a shadow of a doubt remains. You will never understand; never know what it is like to be burdened with glorious purpose. I do not want help, from a fool like you." His hand slips away from the glass and with it goes a piece of himself as he descends ever further into darkness. He waits a minute before hissing, "Why are you still here?" Thor would undoubtedly be staring at him with pity; he did not have to look at him to know this was so. "As always brother, you fail to see the point. Whether it is you, or Thanos we face, know this. We will emerge victorious, not because we are gifted and burdened with great power and responsibility, but because we fight to protect the ones we love, those who are precious to us." Loki stared at Thor as if a pair of antlers had suddenly sprouted from his head. "We will fight to the death, if it means even one life is spared." Too stunned to properly react, he instead snarls, stalking to the far end of his cage unable to bear another second under his brothers fiery gaze.

**~Thor's POV~**

Thor stared a moment longer before finally allowed his hand to drop. He turned to go when he noticed it. He still had a package that needed delivering. "Brother." He says, hoping to draw his brother's attention. Loki does not respond, but he does stiffen slightly. Thor takes that as a sign to continue. He makes his way to the control panel, deftly enters a few key strokes and returns to the door of his brothers enclosure. A hiss signals its release and it slowly opens. Thor walks in places his cargo on the floor of the cell and proclaims simply "Here, for you." He exit's the cell, promptly sealing it shut behind him. He smiles lightly and bids Loki farewell " Be well brother. I shall return when the time comes." And while he does not say what that time is, they both know he means when the time comes to return to Asgard. He walks away, returning to his friends. He finds himself pleased when Stark tells him, with barely contained glee, that his brother has accepted the food Stark fondly refers to as Shawarmas

**~Loki's POV~ **

Loki is unable to ascertain what resides in the midgardian container and almost refuses to acknowledge it further when abruptly he spots his name scrawled hastily across a tattered piece of paper. He grabs it swiftly, eyeing it suspiciously before opening it. Inside reads as follows:

**_Reindeer games, thanks for the hint, I guess._**

**_Here's the Shawarmas as promised. _**

**_ -Stark_**

* * *

**A/n: **Yay! Another chapter It's a bit shorter than the last but oh well. After this there should only be three chapters left. Two to finish and the epilogue. A special thanks to my beta who also happens to be my mom, Thanks mom. :3

"_**The opposite of love is not hate, it's indifference. **_

_**The opposite of art is not ugliness, it's indifference. **_

_**The opposite of faith is not heresy, it's indifference.**_

_** And the opposite of life is not death, it's indifference." **_

_** - Elie Wiesel**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**:3**_


	6. Chapter 5

**He is Coming Chapter 5**

**A/n:** This was a favorite of mine to write. I'm kind of sad, it's almost over. I have enjoyed writing this. I don't what I'll do with myself when this ends. But hey, it's not over yet so enjoy. More flashbacks in this chapter, but they're all very minor, so no worries. A special thanks to FireChildSlytherin5, and Lilinuuh for being the first to review this last chapter. What you said was very nice, so thanks!

**P.S.** Sorry it took so long for me to update! I promise I'll get the next one up sooner... probably.

**Summary:** Loki is back at S.H.I.E.L.D. after failing to conquer the earth. The Avengers pay him a visit and soon discover that Loki is just the beginning of their troubles. "He is coming", the trickster whispered. Just my thoughts of where they might go with the next movie.

**Disclaimer: **I don't…

**Loki: **We all know you don't own the Avengers, you worthless mortal!

**TheLonelyGod: **Fine! I can tell when I'm not wanted…_**sob**_

**Loki: **Good, at least your intelligence is vast enough to grasp that simple concept.

**Banner: **_**enters sees me crying **_What is going on here? Loki did you make TheLonelyGod cry?

**Loki: **Perhaps…

**Banner: **Apologize.

**Loki: **Why should I?

**Banner: **Because, while she may not own the Avengers, she can do whatever she wants to us in this fan fiction!

**Loki: **_**looks scared, all remaining color drains from his face. **_Oh Gods!

**TheLonelyGod: **_**sniff sniff, smiles evilly **_I'm the only god you have to worry about at the moment! Ehhehehehehe!

**Here it comes!**

* * *

Loki had to admit, albeit grudgingly, that this Shawarmas was… actually an acceptable form of sustenance. The thought enraged him. He, Loki of Asgard, had been reduced to eating 'Shawarmas' in a dank Midgardian prison. It was pathetic. On top of that, he was sure that they were watching him, probably waiting for any tells that would reveal his true intent. He thought, truly, this must be how an insect, waiting to be stepped on, feels. It is a revoltingly humbling feeling. Too disgusted to finish he places the remainder of his food in the middle of the cell, meticulously placing every piece so it rests exactly in the center. After that, time begins passing in a blur. Sometimes he stands, waiting at the front of his cell in case he receives any more 'visitors'. Of course, he does not. After waiting for awhile, he finds himself once more in a state of panic induced energy. Often opting to pace six steps back… well you get the idea. Other times he sits absolutely still, resolutely listening to the silence, swallowed by the thoughts in his mind. As a result of his restlessness, sleep often eludes him. So instead of sleeping, he spends this time in thought as well, embracing the silence. He could be patient, he could wait, he would not let the mortals watch him squirm. In between his periods of waiting and thinking he will often direct his attention towards the camera and smile at those watching on the other side. During one of these staring matches, he happens to look past the camera, and that's when he notices it. A blood stain on the wall. He wonders whose blood it was. It was no doubt a casualty from his recent attack on the Heli-carrier. Most likely his own handiwork, since the only fights that had occurred here were against him, he concludes rather proudly. That's right, he thought, slowly remembering the events that had taken place in here. It had been an agent, he recalled, unfortunate enough to come up against Loki. He remembered, after a moment, that he had recognized the agent as one of Thor's friends, an event that was rather unfortunate for the man. The look of anger and despair that distorted Thor's features as he, Loki, had stabbed his spear through the mortal's back and then thrown the now dead weight of the S.H.I.E.L.D agent against the wall, had been delightful, NOT painful, he tries to convince himself. He had relishred every moment as he watched him slump to the ground, the son of… oh what was his name? Loki struggled a moment to recall the insignificant detail… Coulson? Yes, that was it, son of Coul. He had been a particularly annoying pest. The mortal's last words still haunted him.

"_You're going to lose…" the agent promised, gasping for air past the vicious stab wound sucking the life from his puny mortal form. What did he just say? He could not possibly be serious. Still, Loki was intrigued. Deciding to play along, Loki asked, "Why is that? Your forces are scattered. Your flying fortress, falls from the sky… I'm afraid I fail to see my disadvantage." The god smiles, but it is short lived as, the agents last words wipe the grin right off his pale face. His voice is tight with pain and his eyes are shining with determination, "You lack conviction," Coulson says, and now it's his turn to smile. Loki is incensed; he moves forward to make the human pay for his disrespect. The seething remark he concocted for the agent dies on his lips as the big laser in the mortal's possession fires, connecting solidly with all of him. _

Loki looks away from the blood stain, cringing at the painful memory of being blasted. He had thought nothing more of the mortal's words after that, simply dismissing it as just a clever strategy to distract him while the agent made his move. But the human, Coulson, had been right. How had a mangy human like him known that Loki would fail, that he would be defeated at the hands of the Avengers? Surely, the S.H.I.E.L.D agent had realized that that the odds were not even slightly in his favor. This son of Coul was a human, pathetic, blinded by his fruitless ambition and ideals of freedom. The man had himself had, already, been bested by the trickster. Yet he still refused to recognize the hopelessness of their situation. He still believed that they would prevail against the would-be king, and he had been right. Perhaps it was just ignorance that had bolstered the mortal's belief; that even if they were not together, they could best the vengeful god. But his belief had been proven correct, even if had been just the ramblings of a dying mortal.

Then came the matter of his broth… Thor. Despite being hopelessly outnumbered, he too, with his friends by his side, believed they would undoubtedly win against Thanos. Such arrogance was staggering! Thor even had the audacity to promise that they could save him. Had Thor succumbed to fits of lunacy? Surely he realized his friends would refuse to save someone like Loki; someone who would rather die than change his ways, and who, they believed, would fight them tooth and nail till he breathed his last breath. He might have pitied them, these loathsome creatures that they were, whom he despised, were he capable of that emotion. But the only feeling he has is terror and grim acceptance that the events to come were beyond even his vast abilities to change. He wonders, and not for the first time, why had they not, to use the barbaric human phrase, hauled his sorry ass back to Asgard. What more could they want from him? What further cause did they have to keep him here…? Loki pushes those thoughts aside, suppressing them for later consideration, as his keen senses informed him that he had a visitor at last.

"Hello," the mild mannered doctor greets. Loki smiles at the irony, one monster coming to visit another. Banner continues awkwardly "I heard you already met the Other Guy, but… Bruce Banner… nice to meet you? I heard the other guy beat you up pretty bad. I'm almost sorry about that." Banner said, smiling grimly. "Almost." Loki licked his lips, tongue briefly making contact with his split lip which was by far the most mild of the injuries he had received from the _'Other Guy'_. In fact, were it not for his extraordinary healing powers he would most certainly be dead. Upon further reflection he had to admit that being smashed by the hulk was a rather unpleasant experience. The doctor approached slowly, shoving his hands in his pockets, after stopping briefly to adjust his glasses. Loki says nothing, instead, gesturing with one quirked eyebrow in a manner that clearly states "get on with it, I am in no mood to play games." When Banner remained silent Loki demanded coldly. "Why are you here? I have already told you mortals all you desired to know. Have I not?" Banner continued to silently observe him, as if he was a particularly fascinating specimen that required further investigation. Was that why he was here, to understand him? Loki scoffed and loosed a feral smile as he said "Come to have a peek inside the monsters head? Are you sure that's wise? You may not like what you find."

"No," Banner said speaking at last, " No, I think I understand you more than I could ever possibly want to."

"Then" Loki hissed, eyes narrowing " Why are you here?" Loki was growing annoyed with the doctor but he had to remain wary of angering him again, lest he incur the beasts wrath once again. No, he had to keep his cool for now. Again the doctor simply stared. "What is it then, your motive for coming? You should not be here, not in a place like this, should you?" Loki grins knowingly "Could not stop yourself from coming to look at the beast? Is that why you are here, to convince yourself that there are worse monsters in these worlds than you? Tell me, is that it? I must admit I am eager to here your reasons, so speak up," he insisted. Perhaps, Loki thought to himself, he needed to reassess what it meant to keep one's cool. The doctor spoke, thankfully not responding to Loki's nettling, "No, that's not why I'm here," he says patiently, as if he had been expecting to meet resistance on the caged gods side. "I understand you," he says.

"Actually; that's why I'm here, because they think I'm the best one for the job." What job? Loki wondered. What have they tasked him with doing? He pushes the thoughts to the back of his mind as the doctor continues. "I understand your rage" he says referring, perhaps, to his attempt to conquer this world and its pathetic inhabitants. "I understand how painful it is," he says, drawing the gods attention once more, "to be a raw nerve, an explosion just waiting to be set off, to be betrayed by your own body and your own emotions. Being left helpless to watch as our actions hurt the ones we love. To be frank, it's terrifying, and I can understand how it could easily drive someone to… madness" he says, glancing at Loki. So, they thought him mad. How dare an insolent heathen like this insult him,? He repressed those dark thoughts in favor of seeing where their conversation was going. He forced a calmness into his voice and was pleased it did not seem strained as he said smoothly, "If you have come to appeal to my humanity," he smiles menacingly "I regret to inform you that you are wasting your time. For I think we could both agree that my humanity is severely lacking. As you have no doubt noticed, I am what you people consider a monster," Loki said, growing tired of tiptoeing around The Bilge Snipe in the room. "Well, one monster to another," Banner continues, completely oblivious to, or perhaps just ignoring Loki's ire, "I lived in a constant state of fear, terrified of giving into the Other Guy's wishes, of hurting someone with my misplaced and unjustified rage, just like you have. And I'm not here to appeal to your humanity, I'm here because we, The Avengers that is, want to ask you a question." Loki looked up at the beast, masquerading as a man, and was ever so slightly impressed when he did not look away. It was after all no small feat to hold the tricksters eyes.

"Ask then." Loki muttered darkly. "The day is coming," Banner said "fairly soon based on your intel, when this Thanos is going to arrive. And if what you told us is correct, then Loki, our battle against you, should pale in comparison." He searches the gods eyes as he continues. "I'm here because we're not stupid enough to believe this is going to be easy. We realize that we need to seize every advantage we can get our hands on." Loki was baffled. Where was the doctor going with this? "More specifically, we could really benefit from someone who has met and worked with Thanos, who can give us a run down on his abilities and his weaknesses, someone who can help us fight him, someone like…" Loki finishes incredulously "me?" Of all the ways Loki had pictured this conversation going, he had not anticipated this. They were asking him, him for help. Even the mere mention of helping pathetic humans like them disgusted him and enraged him to the very core of his icy heart. He rose, approaching the scientist. He could have thrown all sorts of beautifully weaved insults at this ineloquent savage, but the brute was not worth his elegant words. Instead he said one word and it rang out with finality. "Leave." Banner was truly a fool if he believed Loki would stoop so low as to help them. It was a bad joke and he did not care to hear the punch line. "Okay," Banner announced, not once raising his voice, "to be quite honest, I think you're crazy and very dangerous. I trust you about as a much as a mouse trusts a cat. If you ask me, I think you'd end up being more of a liability than a help, but we operate as a group, so the offer still stands if you change your mind." He left after that, but Loki did not watch him go. All he could see was red.

He just stared out at nothing, shaking with rage. He thought of the doctor's words once more and it only infuriated him further. Damn them and their offer. He did not need their charity. Asking for his help, as if he would ever believe that! He clenched and unclenched his fists a few times in a futile attempt to calm himself. Damn them! How dare they look down on him so. He was a god! He did not know what they hoped to gain from this farce, but he would not suffer such indignities. He turned and unleashed his wrath on the Shawarmas. He kicked it with all of his godly strength and sent it, package and all, flying into to the wall, where it collided with a sickening splat. Everything faded to silence and his Shawarmas was no more. His anger abated slightly and he made his way to the divan, all but collapsing on it. He ran a shaky hand through his hair and chuckled darkly. He was falling to pieces. His goals and his ambition shattered. He had fought so desperately to claw his way out the abyss his _'brother' _had thrown him into. Betrayed by Thor, indeed, by all of Asgard, he had resolved that he would make a name for himself. He would teach them to respect him, would let them share in his pain as he destroyed what they held most dear. Now, they wished him to simply throw all his work aside; and what? Join them? I think not! They would endure him, use him for knowledge; they would never see him as an actually ally. No, he was just a tool at their disposal should they need him. Did they really think that he, Loki of Asgard, God of Lies could be fooled by an offer full of such blatant deceptions? They were puny and hapless, unworthy of his help. His stomach growled and he turned his attention to the Shawarmas. He eyed it with distaste, secretly regretting that he had destroyed it. He wished he could have finished it, but it was too late for that now, he thought. Some things can't be undone; no matter how much we wished it otherwise. And though he did not realize it, he was not just talking about the Shawarmas anymore. He leaned back against the glass bringing one leg to lean against his chest, the other left dangling off the edge of his current perch. He wondered how long they could all keep this up. He kept waiting for Thor to give up on him. Thor kept waiting for a different day, for a chance to save what they had, their bond as brothers. Thor constantly defended him, even now, and nothing Loki did seemed to dissuade him in the slightest. Why could Thor not just be like his so called friends and accept the truth? His brother had died back in the broken remains of the Bifrost. All that remained was Loki, Laufey's son. Or at least, that was the lie he had settled on. He ran his free hand through his hair and prayed that this would end soon, lest he truly did lose his mind.

* * *

**A/n:** Oh, I'm funny, "lest he lose his mind." Good joke, right… no? Ah well. Sorry about the long wait. I promise the next chapter will be…

**Loki: **Up soon, we know you… mph! _**Banner silences him. Fearing for their continued existence, he pushes him against a wall to better restrain him.**_

**Thor: **Brother? _**sees banner and Loki and totally misreads situation **_I shall return later… when you are finished here. **blush**

**Banner: **No, it's not what it looks like, I swear!

**Steve: **Whatever you say…

**Hawkeye: **That's just disgusting…

**TheLonelyGod: **See what happens when you incur my wrath! You get Loki'd!

**Banner: **This is all your fault, Loki!

**Loki: **I must disagree…_**starts hulking out**_… right, my fault.

**Review!**

**:3**


	7. Chapter 6

**He Is Coming**

**Chapter 6**

**A/n:**This is it! The last full length chapter. After this there is just a short epilogue. I have an idea for a sequel, but I'm not sure if I should… What do you guys think? Let me know, and based on your responses I might continue this storyline. Though if I do decide to take it on, it will be awhile, because there are other stories of mine that desperately need my attention. That's all folks.

**Summary:** Loki is back at S.H.I.E.L.D. after failing to conquer the earth. The avengers pay him a visit and soon discover that Loki is just the beginning of their troubles. "He is coming", the trickster whispered. Just my thoughts of where they might go with the next movie.

**Disclaimer:**** Stark ****(****posing as Gandalf****)****: **em hrm… IF AVENGERS IS TheLonelyGod's then, YOU SHALL NOT PASS!

**Loki: **Wait, who the heck are you?

**Thor: **Yes. You are dressed most strangely, newcomer

**Stark ****(****Gandalf****)****: **Need I remind you Reinde… I mean strangers? I don't believe you are ones to talk, parading around in gaudy capes and ridiculous helmets.

**Hawkeye: **Don't they realize that's just Tony? Why is he dressed like Gandalf? How did I fall in with such a crazy crowd?

**Steve: **I would not go as far as to call them crazy…

**Loki: **You are (_**cringes)**_right brother. He is a disgrace to wizards everywhere. It's obvious that pointy hat was soooo200 years ago.

**Thor: **At least, if not more, brother. And those gray robes do not mix with his skin tone at all…

**Steve: **Yeah, they're insane.

**Banner: **I did try to tell you. 'Bag of cats,' remember?

**Meanwhile, back inside Stark tower**

**Natasha: **Remind me, how exactly did we beat Loki?

**Nick Fury: **Through extreme dedication and exemplary teamwork, or at least that's what it says in the report.

**Natasha: **Right… okay, sure. Wait, are you sure you read the right report?

**Nick Fury: **Unfortunately.

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

**_**How had he let things spiral so far out of his control, Loki thought. His well orchestrated plans had fallen apart at the seams. All he could do now was wait. As he had been for the past eighteen hours, nine minutes and thirty seconds. Wait for the end of all things, wait for his brother… no not his brother, Thor, to return and take him back to Asgard to face justice. Waiting, he decided, suited him ill. He dragged his hand down over his face. Patience, he reminded himself scathingly. He must retain his composure lest events slip even further out of his grasp. This was not over, not yet. And until it was, he would keep a smile fixed on his face, taunting them, challenging the heroes to start something. He dragged a hand through his hair, patience he repeated; He growled. Simply repeating the word was not helping, he needed to do something. He decided to revel in his ability to cause chaos with such ease, and soon found it calmed his frazzled nerves rather efficiently. Unfortunately it did not last long.

Thor rounded the corner leading to his cell, his resounding footsteps, effectively drawing Loki out of his reverie. He was followed closely by the Hawks eye and Captain America, together forming a motley and extremely dangerous group. And they were all here for him, he thought sardonically. Agent Barton, unsurprisingly, looked ready for action; just waiting to put an arrow through Loki if he so much as blinked wrong. Captain America seemed more at ease. A small, albeit serious, smile on his face. Loki returned his attention to Thor and was surprised. He had expected Thor to be in a state of elation, thrilled that he could bring his brother home at last, but that was not so. Thor was the picture of determination and dread. A grim frown fixed on his face, eyebrows scrunched in anger, his thunderous expression in every way living up to his namesake. Dread, stark and icy cold, seeped through Loki's veins. Whatever was about to transpire, he thought, a sinking feeling taking root in his stomach, was not going to be good. That's when he notices it for the first time; Captain America is devoid of his usual shield. Instead he wields a small silver case. Loki finds his current level of unease reaching new heights. The captain and the others come to a stop a several feet away from the entrance to his cage. Barton and Rogers exchange a knowing look and then Steve approaches Thor holding out the case. Thor gazes at the container with thinly veiled disgust; this confirms Loki's suspicions. Whatever is inside that box is the root of Thor's foul mood. Thor takes the box reluctantly before turning his attention to his brother, at last. When Loki returns his gaze defiantly he becomes truly concerned. For Thor stiffens and a look of guilt flashes through his features before he turns away. Just what is in that box, Loki wondered. He was getting the feeling that he did not want to know. The captain starts to approach the troubled god but Thor stops him, announcing gruffly, "I must handle this alone my friends. Respect my wishes and stay back, please." Despite his best efforts panic surged through Loki once more. Not one to back down, he smiles, forcing the anxiety roughly from his features so only a trace of it remained in his eyes. Thor turns his attention to the console and slowly, almost painfully so, he enters the code to open the door. It hisses as the pressurized air is released and then opens with a faint swish. Thor enters Loki's confined area and approaches with a grim determination. Looking at Thor, the distaste and anger in Thor's features overwhelms Loki with a feeling akin to that of a caged animal. Adrenaline pumps through his veins and his desire to survive pushes to the front of his mind, overcoming all else. Did Thor mean him harm? At the thought something inside him snaps. And though he knows it is futile he attempts it all the same. He charges Thor planning to dodge around him and escape. He makes it only two steps before Thor's mighty arms wrap around him and pull him back holding him shoulder to shoulder with Thor. "Brother," Thor warned, "do not run," opting to ignore the fact that he could not run anywhere anyways. Loki is filled with a shameful indignation, similar to being caught stealing a cookie from the kitchens in Asgard and then denying you ever attempted it in the first place. Loki struggles for a moment before Thor releases him. Loki pulls away retreating to the back of his small cell. He straightens his leather jacket and runs a hand through his hair in an attempt to quiet the pounding in his ears, to still his trembling limbs. He curses his weaknesses, hating how his own body is betraying him. He did not even know what was in the box and already he was reacting so strongly. How could he not, though? His brothers demeanor was unnerving him immensely. Thor walks past him case in hand and comes to sit on the divan behind him. When Loki does not follow suit, Thor says

"Come brother, we have much to discuss." Loki reluctantly turns before coming to stand in front of Thor, but he refused to sit. He would operate of his own accord, not his brother's. Thor stared at him strangely before sighing and saying, a ghost of a smile gracing his features, "Stubborn as always brother, you never disappoint." He then looks down, smile disappearing, "It is time, we are going home brother. Loki, finally finding his voice, questioned icily "Then why do we delay?" He pauses before finishing bitterly "I thought you would be most pleased to return home, am I mistaken?" Thor never answered, instead stating cautiously "My friends insist that we restrain you lest you cause further damage."

That was it? Loki thought incredulously, all this drama over an unimportant manner such as that. He smiles viciously saying "I knew you were sentimental, but this is just foolish. Get on with it then so I can be rid of this horrid place." How could he have been so foolish? He had wasted his concern on something as trivial as midgardian restraints. Pathetic, Loki thought. Thor truly was a fool if he thought that _this_ would cause him distress.

**~Thor's POV~ **

Thor turns to look at the case beside him. He runs a hand over it tracing all the ridges as his hands come to a stop over the latches. He felt as though he was betraying his brother. It was not that Loki did not deserve it, but still, it hurt Thor to do this to his brother. It would no doubt be damaging to Loki's already fragile state of mind, and he was loathe to be the one to further damage his brothers psyche. He had no choice in the matter, he thought, his mind returning to the heated debate that had raged hours ago.

_Agent Barton had said "He's way to dangerous to just waltz through New York. If we don't restrain him who knows what kind of trouble he'll cause" Hawkeye argued. Rogers countered " He doesn't seem to be the type to act rashly, and though he has not been forthcoming, he has told us what we wanted to know, warned us about a possible threat. I don't think he will be causing anymore trouble" _

"_I'm inclined to agree with Steve. He's still crazy, but he just doesn't seem as dangerous somehow" Banner offered. "That's all good and nice, and maybe it's true. Maybe reindeer games really has given up his evil ways" Tony said sarcastically. "He may not be within his right mind, but I believe, now that he has been defeated, he will not pose a problem to us for quite some time, if ever again" Thor defended. "And we'd all like to believe you buddy, but I don't trust him. Even when we had him confined, weaponless he still managed to throw us into chaos with just a few words. Even the guy's mouth is dangerous. If we don't restrain him properly who's to stop him from doing the same thing again?" Tony argued. Natasha spoke up "I'm afraid we can't afford to take any chances. If you want to bring him back with you to Asgard, you're gonna have to restrain him. He's just too dangerous otherwise." _

"_Good, now that that's settled, I'll go throw something together to restrain Mr. Goody two shoes. I can probably have something ready at the end of the day," Tony said, as he quickly left, no doubt making his way to the lab. Thor growled angrily before announcing "Fine, if we do restrain him, I ask that you let me be the one to do it. I would not have it be anyone else." Natasha and Clint shared a look before she said "Fine, but take Hawkeye with you." Captain America stepped forward "I'll go, too."_

He is jarred back to reality by Loki's voice "Well what are you waiting for, get on with it!" Loki demanded impatiently. Thor Looked into Loki's eyes, searching for remnants of his brother. There was a coldness in Loki's eyes; born of anger and thoughts of revenge. Thor saw past that, and he saw madness and fear. Just a trace was visible, mind you, but it was there all the same. It sickened him to think that his brother's fear was there partly because of him. He would endure it, though, if it meant he could bring his brother home, Thor tried to convince himself. He brought the case to himself and flipped open the latches, holding it closed. He then pulled the first of the two items out, the handcuffs. He clasped them on Loki's thin wrists before looking back down at the box. It was time. Despite his best efforts he found himself hesitating, fixated by the remaining item in the box.

**~Loki's POV~**

Loki walks around, about to ask the god what is taking him so long, but when he makes it to his brothers side, he freezes, the words never leaving his lips. As he see's what is in the box, a muzzle, he suddenly feels lightheaded and finds himself sitting next to his brother. A muzzle? The dread returns, assaulting him anew. They meant to silence him. Thor meant to silence him! The betrayal he felt stung at his hardened heart, though he wasn't sure why. Why wouldn't they silence him? After all, his most powerful weapon was his words, of course. A muzzle made perfect sense. The same people who had hours before asked for his help, now, they showed their true colors. And just as Loki had thought, they only tolerated him when it served **their** purposes. What else should he expect from such lowly beings. "Brother?" Thor questions, sounding concerned. Loki did not look at his so called brother. Why should he? Instead, he simply says "What are you waiting for, _'brother'_?" Thor comes to stand in front of him before kneeling down to face his brother. Thor reaches towards him and it takes all Loki has not to flinch away. Thor briefly clasps Loki by the nape of his neck. He mutters "Sorry" and then he brings the muzzle up, and silences the treacherous god.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

They made their way through the halls of the air base, eventually joined by the rest of the self-proclaimed Avengers. They formed a perimeter around him, but he doubted it was because they feared his escape. This was his perception, since all of them, barring the captain and agent Barton, were dressed in casual clothes, not the armor they had adorned when previously fighting him. It was obvious that in his current state they felt he posed no dire threat.

One brisk walk and a helicopter ride later, they were all strolling down the same street the Chitauri army had filled not many days ago. He pays it little mind though, because he is teetering on the edge of darkness, trying not to fall. But, as on the Bifrost that day so many lifetimes ago, he lets go. Everything that he is shatters; nothing remains but the broken pieces. Instead, he is a stranger, a monster he does not recognize. The pain flows through him, erasing the world around him. He is alone with the pain. Hysteria bubbles in his throat, threatening to tear loose as a scream. It is not real, just a vivid nightmare that he simply cannot awaken from. He is numb, feeling nothing at all; and that is worse than the pain, somehow. He lets go, and falls into the abyss. He lets go of his family and his home, because he cannot stand the numbness or the pain they cause him. He separates himself from it. In his heart, he is a lost child. To protect himself, he wraps the child in a cloak of pain and enormous power. Pain, he knows pain. To wear that muzzle is to know pain, because it traps him in the depths of his madness; a seal he cannot escape. The betrayal of his family, his brother, hardens and calcifies into an enormous anger, a deep rooted sadness and hatred. And the muzzle dooms him to suffer it in silence. So he, of course, walks tall and proud, breaths even, strides steady. He personifies calm, because he'll be damned before he lets them see how repulsively vulnerable the muzzle makes him feel. He wonders briefly if Thor notices, despite Loki's admirable front; because throughout the whole journey, he stays by Loki's side, acting as a bulwark against any force that might bring him harm. Probably staying close in case something sends me over the edge, Loki thinks bitterly. He curses his brothers name for reading him so well, for not being fooled by his otherwise infallible façade; and that's a pain all in itself. He senses the others, barring Thor and himself, come to a stop. They split into smaller groups keeping their distance and eyeing them, pardon the pun on agent Barton's part, like hawks. They are returning to Asgard he realizes suddenly. Strangely enough, the thought does not cause him any distress. Probably because nothing can cause him more pain than that which he is currently experiencing. Has been experiencing, ever since Odin sent his world crashing down. Thor goes to talk to Selvig, who until just recently had been in Loki's '_employ'_. The scientist exchanges a few words with the thunderous god before he delicately passes him the precious cargo, the tesseract. It is encased in a small glass container. Thor takes hold of it, cradling it against his stomach. He bids his friend farewell before approaching Loki. Thor holds out one end of the tesseract to his brother, as he holds the other side in his hand. Loki eyes the device disparagingly, briefly contemplating resisting, before ungraciously grasping the thin handle. Thor twists the other end and the energy of the tesseract courses through Loki's bones, causing a feeling that is all too familiar…it feels tingly. It courses through him as they are propelled away from the little planet, back towards Asgard, where his pain and his fate awaited him.

Back on the Heli-carrier, Fury looked down at the island of Manhattan with his one eye. "So do you think he'll help us?" Fury questioned. Agent Maria Hill responds, "Based on the report filed by Miss Romanoff, I'd say it's too soon to tell; but it seems as though it is a definite possibility, sir."

"As much as I dislike the idea, from what you've told me about this Thanos, we are going to need every advantage if we plan to survive the oncoming assault," Fury concluded. He was met with silence for a few moments before agent Hill questioned, "Sir, how can you trust him? I mean aside from all the damage he caused, he killed Coulson. Surely that bothers you. Fury looks back at his second in command "It does bother me, but with the future of the earth at stake, I just can't afford to be that selfish. If trusting Loki is what we have to do to survive, then I'd even trust him with my own baby."

"Yes, sir. We have to go sir. The counsel wishes to speak with you," She reminded him. "Yes I suppose they do. Let's go," He ordered turning around, his coat dramatically flying out behind him. "Yes sir."

**~Fin~ **

* * *

**A/n: **All that is left now is the epilogue, which I should have up by sunday morning. So au revoir (which is French for 'until we meet again')

**Loki: **Oh, you're still here…

**Stark (Gandalf): **On the third day, when dawn comes… look to the horizon!

**Loki: **What!

**Thor: **Stop spewing this nonsense, wizard, and let us battle.

**Banner: **Should we tell them that it's just Tony dressed as Gandalf?

**Hawkeye: **Not yet… soon, but not yet.

**Stark (Gandalf): (panicked**) Fools! Do _**not**_ chase Gandalf the Grey!

**REVIEW!**

**:3**


	8. Epilogue

**He Is Coming Epilogue**

**A/n:** Thank you for everything. I could not have asked for a better experience. Thank you for all the stellar reviews and for reading and following and adding my story to your favorites. This chapter is from Thanos' point of view so I hope you like it. :3

**Summary:** Loki is back at S.H.I.E.L.D. after failing to conquer the earth. The avengers pay him a visit and soon discover that Loki is just the beginning of their troubles. "He is coming," the trickster whispered. Just my thoughts of where they might go with the next movie.

**Disclaimer: **Come on everyone you know the drill…

**Everyone: **The Avengers will never belong TheLonelyGod even if-

**Tony: **Holy cr*p is that a flying pig?

**Steve: **Where?

**Tony: **Made you look!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The time was coming and soon they would fall by his hand. He would court death and destroy that pathetic planet, _Earth_, and all those who inhabited it.

That abomination, that failure, Loki of Asgard. He cowered, seeking shelter in the depths of his insanity, though it would do him little good in the end. Thanos smiled viciously. He would enjoy killing the whelp, slowly, intimately, in every way he knew he feared. Only then, when he screamed for his family, his precious brother, would he end him; soon, but not yet. He had preparations to make, items he had yet to retrieve. An empire to rebuild, he thought bitterly, remembering the precious time the warriors, no he corrected himself, the "Avengers" as they called themselves had cost him. He would see to it personally that they regretted ever hearing his name. He would wait, though, for the perfect moment to strike. After all, he was patient.

And then, when it came time to seize all that was rightfully his, he would bring the nine realms to their knees, he would destroy all things. Purge the nine realms of their impurities with a glorious flame. From the ashes he would build a new world united as one; and under his rule all would know peace, released from the difficulty and strife that they acknowledged as _freedom_. In his utopia, free from freedom, any left who dared defy his new world order would perish. There would be no place in the nine realms for those who would oppose his peace. Yes, on that glorious day, his plans would come to fruition. He loosed a mighty laugh. It was as that scum of an Æsir had prophesized. He is Thanos the Destroyer, and he is coming.

* * *

**Special thanks to the following, for sticking with my story all the way to it's end; and for taking the time to review my story more than once. So give a round of applause for: KrnYong, FireChildSlytherin5, fan girl 666, Cat-Natty, Aaaaa, and Lilinuuh. Thanks for reading my story. :3**

**A/n:**Just cause it's over doesn't mean you shouldn't share the love. So please, for all that is good and holy in this realm… **REVIEW!**

**:3**

**One last thing, if anyone has any request or ideas for stories I will take requests. Be warned though I do not do slash, sorry it's just not my style. Also I will only take on the first three prompts I recieve. So if there is anything you want to see me write let me know, if not see you next time guys.**


End file.
